Pacific Rim: The New Breach SYOC
by SANZOKU-RASSHU
Summary: A new breach has been opened, and the Kaiju Category is extended: Category 5 to 10. Every known Jaeger Pilot is brought back to every availible Shatterdome, new recruits are immediately put into service, old/new Jaegers are built/rebuilt, and the breach is going to get closed no matter the risk or cost. No Human or Kaiju is going down without a fight... ((SYOC OPEN))
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The dim lights of the Shatterdome infirmary was necessary. The patients needed rest, and if they didn't have enough rest; they wouldn't recover quickly. The infirmary wasn't very busy, but it was crowded. If anyone else was hurt, they would have their own room turned into a makeshift hospital room.

_ "Michi kara nukedasu!" _A Japanese Kaiju Bio-Harvester yelled, pulling the gurney along with the other K-science division personnel. Most of them were covered in Kaiju Blue. The Jaeger pilot on the gurney was in critical condition... Some Kaiju Blue had gotten into the large wound in his chest and torn-apart legs and arms. There was a high possibility of the wound getting infected. The man was already in shock, and a mixture of foam and blood pouring out of his mouth. His lulled to the side, his already shattered helmet falling to the ground.

The K-scientists pulled the gurney into the O.R., the room across from the infirmary. A few of the K-scientists went to get more help, while a few stayed behind to clean the wound. "He's barely breathing!" One K-scientist yelled, bringing the oxygen tank and mask over to the gurney. The Jaeger pilot's eyes opened. He looked around, wondering where he was and how he was hurt. Then, the pilot started to remember everything... He remembered being inside of a Jaeger, along with another pilot. Two Kaiju—a Category 4 and a Category 5—they were about to attack, but the last thing the Jaeger pilot remembered was being in an explosion... and then nothing.

"Someone go get Marshall Hansen!" One of the medical officers yelled.

_"Kare wa ōsutoraria noda!" _A woman responded.

"It doesn't matter! Contact him!"

The woman ran out the O.R., and the person trying to help held the Jaeger pilot's hand. "You're going to be alright, Chuck. You survived a nuclear explosion, so you'll survive this, too. We couldn't find Stacker, so you're the only one we found in the Conn-Pod of Striker Eureka. You've broken almost every bone in your body, and for some reason; you should be dead not alive."

Chuck felt an IV needle pierce his skin.

"For some reason, you're actually alive..." The person paused. "Chuck, you've been gone for 4 years."

Before Chuck could react, everything went black. The sedatives already kicked in, and the pilot fell into a sleep he doubt he would wake up from. Outside of the room, Newt looked into the O.R., about to have an actual heart attack. He couldn't believe that Chuck was alive. 4 years already went by, and Chuck was put on the PPDC memorial in Sydney, Australia. So many things had happened after the breach was closed. Coyote Tango was rebuilt, Striker Eureka was never found, The Jaeger Academy received more admissions, and Hermann was busy working in Garmisch-Partenkirchen. Newt, well, he was studying the Kaiju (as usual).

"Newt!" A young man with a few scars walked towards the K-scientist. "Is it true? They found Chuck in a conn-pod?"

Newt nodded, taking off his glasses. "It's been 4 years, ya know? And you graduated from the Jaeger Academy 4 years ago. That's when Chuck and Stacker died but..." He paused to take a deep breath. "Holy shit..." Newt dropped his glasses, pacing back and forth for a minute. Then, he realized something. "You remember studying about how the breach was connected through a wormhole?"

"Yeah, I do. It was due to the fact that the Precursors couldn't just travel back and forth from their planet, all the way to ours. That would take years or months. So, the breach was connected to Earth by using a wormhole, so the Precursors could send the Kaiju within days and... Are you saying that...?"

"Kenji," Newt grinned, "...Chuck just went through a wormhole... and if there's a wormhole..."

"Then, there's a new breach. And if there's a breach..."

"...There's the new Kaiju."

* * *

**A/N**

Oh, hi there! I am SANZOKU-RASSHU. You guys can just call me S.R. or Rasshu. Just a reminder, this story is open to OCs. From Regular Civilians, Jaeger Pilots, or someone working with the PPDC in any other division! Just PM me about it, and I'll send you the OC sheet. Don't worry, guys, I'm not mean and I don't bite... hard. *hysterical laughing* I'm kidding! I don't bite at all! Now, if you excuse me, I'll go and just watch my movies now. Bye!

**END OF A/N**


	2. Chapter One

_"Kenji," Newt grinned, "...Chuck just went through a wormhole... and if there's a wormhole..."_

_"Then, there's a new breach. And if there's a breach..."_

_"...There's the new Kaiju."_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Stepping on the rocks of the beach, Kai-xi looked around, wondering what he heard. He swore that he heard a piece of metal hit a rock. Kai remembered that sound, he always remembered the sound of metal hitting anything. He was the man who dropped a wrench while fixing up Crimson Typhoon, and he was the man who listened to the screams of the now-deceased Wei Tang Brothers.

Kai wasn't related to the triplets, he was friends with Jin in the Jaeger Academy. Jin and Kai were drift compatible in the Jaeger Combat Simulator, but, Jin and his brothers were more drift compatible. That was one reason why Kai became an engineer instead of a Ranger.

Hearing more metal hit a few rocks, Kai rounded the rocky corner of the cliff, nearly tripping on a shoulder plate… a shoulder plate… **_a red shoulder plate that belonged to the suit of one of the Wei Tang brothers..? _**

Then, Kai stopped himself from falling over the small cliff. He looked down, his jaw dropping in both surprise and horror. On the bottom of the cliff, the washed up remains of Crimson Typhoon were half buried in the sand. Running down the steep side of the cliff, Kai found himself falling right into the sand seconds later. Whatever he tripped over… it was alive.

"Ow…" the Jaeger Assault Specialist groaned, a little bit of the salt-water splashing in his face. He felt something brush against his leg. It felt like a hand trying to grab a hold of his ankle. Kai unhurriedly turned around, and he found himself looking down at… Tang Wei Jin… _Jin. **He was actually alive.**_

_"Hey! You're alive!" _Kai said in his native language, pulling Jin out of the sand. The Jaeger pilot screamed in sheer pain. It was as if his insides were being twisted around over and over again… There was blood pouring from where his stomach was, and the blood flow wasn't stopping.

_"Guys! He's alive! He's alive!" _Running back up the hill, Kai ran up the slippery steps to the steel doors of the Shatterdome. He wondered who else was alive…

**__inside the Shatterdome_  
_3:00 am_  
_Unknown time after possible re-opening of unknown Kaiju Breach__**

* * *

**HOKKAIDO SHATTERDOME  
NEW SHATTERDOME OCCUPANT(S)**

**MIKKELSEN, Avery  
HANSEN, Samuel  
SEKOZAWA, Raiden  
GOTTLIEB, Hermann (yeah, welcome back, man. We sure didn't did miss you.)**

The paper slipped off the infirmary wall, gently falling to the floor. Chuck uncomfortably slept, every breath making it difficult to sleep. The blanket covered his legs, and went all the way up to his waist. Bandages covered his entire chest, a little bit of blood seeping through them. Chuck's eyes opened halfway, and he looked around; seeing nothing but blurry objects and hearing strange noises. The noises, was just a noise, and the noise... was an alarm.

"Newt! He's awake!"

Chuck heard someone yell, and reached out to grab the stranger's arm. Instead, he fell over the side of the bed, screaming in sheer pain as the heart rate on the monitor reached a dangerously high level. For a quick second, his eyes darted everywhere; images playing in his mind.

He saw the creation of more Kaiju, **dangerous ones. **_**More dangerous than Slattern. **_Chuck's breathing quickened as his eyes turned neon blue, and his entire body started to twitch and shake violently. Chuck saw more images of not the Kaiju, but a Jaeger Pilot who washed up on a beach shore. The Pilot suit that the Ranger wore was all white, and the glass on the helmet was shattered completely. The Ranger's arm was ripped off, and at his side; his leg was completely mangled as well.

_"...It's back..."_the words that the man said replayed in Chuck's head. "_...The breach is back..."_

Chuck was able to breathe again, and his eyes go back to the color they were. Newt, Kenji, and some of the Japanese Jaeger Engineers rushed into the infirmary; surrounding Chuck immediately.

"I told you he was awake!" a young woman hit Newt's shoulder. "Hermann was right! You never listen!"

_"Ima, eiburī jikande wa arimasen,"_An engineer said, carefully and gently helping Chuck back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I know, Raiden, I know..." Avery groaned, sitting down next to Check. "How did you even wake up? The Kaiju Blue should've forced you into a coma!"

Chuck didn't respond. Instead, his mind just went blank; his eyes becoming pale.

"What happened?"

Raleigh ran into the infirmary, and stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he was seeing a ghost…

"Ch-Chuck..?" He asked nervously, "…Is that you..?"

Looking up at Raleigh with pale green eyes, Chuck tiredly nodded, trying to keep his eyes from closing. He lay back down on the bed, and closed his eyes; unable to stay awake anymore. As soon as the medics walked in, they cleared everyone out the room.

"We're quarantining Mr. Hansen until further notice," one medical officer told everyone. "He's been infected with a deadly and dangerous amount of Kaiju Blue. No one is allowed to see him without proper authorization, or else they will be put in quarantine as well."

_"Anata wa kurutte iru! Jigoku ni iku!" _Raiden yelled, causing Avery to stand between the med-officer and him.

"Calm down, Raiden!" The cryptozoologist nervously laughed, "Um... sorry. We're both new here. We just got here a few days ago, and... Raiden is my friend from the Jaeger Academy. He can't speak English, but he can understand it! Just don't threaten him."

"But, I didn't threaten him!"

_"Anata dake dama~tsu!" _

"Okay! We're just going to go now!"

Avery and one of the other engineers started dragging an angry Raiden away, who started saying curse words that almost everyone understood, but didn't even want to repeat. Raleight left, but Newt wanted to talk to chuck. The med-officers blocked him.

"Sir, do you want to be quarantined?" One woman threatened, motioning for someone to get a sedative. "We don't want to have to do that to you!"

"But, I have to talk to Chuck!" Newt started pouting like a five year-old child. "Come on, just give me a few minutes? I'll make it quick!" Then, he saw the syringe coming at him. He tried to back away, but the door was locked and sealed shut.

"Sorry, sir, but you should've listened."

Newt felt the syringe pierce his skin, and the sedative when flowing right into his blood stream. Then, nothing... He couldn't hear, see, feel, or move. Newt was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! This is SANZOKU! Just one little thing: I'm putting the OC form down here so you guys can easily send it to me without asking! Oh, and thanks to kaylinthehuman for the OC! Here's the OC form for anyone wanting to submit one!**

**Name:  
Age:  
Date of Birth:  
Place of Birth:  
Weight:  
Height:  
Gender:  
Scars/Tattoos:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Nationality:  
Citizenship:  
Occupation: (Jaeger Pilot/Ranger, Engineer, K-Scientist)  
History:**

**If OC is a Ranger:**

**Co-Pilot:**  
**Assigned Jaeger:**  
**Shatterdome:**  
**Notable Kaiju Killed:**  
**Kaiju Kill-Count:**  
**Graduated from the Jager Academy:**  
**Started piloting a Jaeger:**  
**Drift Compatible With:**  
**Past Injuries:**  
**Cause of injuries:**

**If OC is a K-Scientist:**

**University/College they graduated from:**  
**Graduated from the Jager Academy:**  
**Occupation within the K-Science Division: (Kaiju Bio-harvester, K-watch, Cryptozoologist, Hazmat Officer)**  
**Past Injuries:**  
**Cause of injuries:**

**If OC is an Engineer:**

**Jaeger Team they work with:**  
**Jaeger they repair when damaged:**  
**Graduated from the Jager Academy:**  
**Person they work with/Partner:**  
**Past Injuries:**  
**Cause of injuries:**

**Over 30 spots are open for the OCs! I need 8 Jaeger Pilots, 5 K-scientists, 7 engineers, 5 Kaiju, 4 Jaegers, and just 1 PPDC Marshall (because in this fanfic, I might have good ol' Herc retire from the PPDC.)**

**I will make the OC forms for the Kaiju, Jaegers, and PPDC Marshall real soon! Just a reminder, I can't accept every character for this! Better hurry, guys! :D **


	3. CURRENTLY ACCEPTED CHARACTERS

**CURRENTLY ACCEPTED CHARACTERS**

Jaeger Pilots/Rangers:

**Jaeger Team #1: **Tyler Westbrook (Pilot), Emily Blackwell (Co-Pilot) [**OCs belong to Dark Sector**]  
**Jaeger Team #2: **Enrique De La Cruz (Pilot), Rooster Novak [**OCs belong to ONESHOT-NIGHTMARE**]

**These are the only Jaeger Pilots/Rangers sent in so far.**

Jaeger Engineers:

**Jaeger Engineer #1: **Raiden Sekozawa (Senior Engineer) [**OC belongs to me**]  
**Jaeger Engineer #2: **Nathaniel Muller (Junior Engineer) [**OC belongs to a friend of mine on AO3**]

**These are the only OCs sent in so far.**

K-Science Officers:

**K-Science Officer #1: **Avery Mikkelsen (Kaiju Cryptozoologist) [**OC belongs to Kaylinthehuman**]  
**K-Science Officer #2 & #3: **Ekundayo Mensah (Kaiju Bio-Harvester), Eugene Coetzee (Kaiju Bio-Harvester) [**OCs belongs to HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE**]

**These are the only K-Science officers sent in so far.**

**I am still accepting ocs! Including Kaiju OCs! My ask box is open 24/7, and people are alloweed to send 3 to 4 OCs only. 3 to 4 OCs. **


End file.
